Maybe But then again maybe
by MynameIsCrayoX
Summary: What would happen if Eli babysat his cousin? ONE-SHOT


**Author's note: **So, I got the idea from my niece. She was crying.. And I was holding her thinking. ''What would happen if Eli babysat one time?'' Hope you enjoy! c;

''Eli!'' Cece called her son, down to the kitchen. Elijah Goldsworthy raced downstairs, his foot steps growing louder and louder. Cece smiled, as she watched her son enter the kitchen.

''Uh yeah?'' He spoke calmy, as he leaned against the counter. His mother grinned slyly. ''I need you to babysit.'' Eli's mouth dropped, almost to the floor it seemed.

''What's in it for me?'' The boy cocked his, quirking a brow. Cece just laughed. '' I saw you eyeing that comic at the store, Elijah Trinity Goldsworthy.''

Eli jumped up, suddenly more interested ''Alright, I will. Who's the kid? And wait.. Where are you going? Where's everyone gonna be?''

''You're babysitting for your aunt, Rose. Since she's only in town for tonight we're all going out. Meanwhile you'll be watching Brooke.'' She stroked her chin, pondering for a moment or two. ''Brooke's shy, probably because of her age-'' He cut her off. ''How old is.. Uhh.. Brooke?''

''Five.'' The blonde grinned ear to ear, meanwhile Eli thought to himself '_'Easy. Eat. and Sleep. What could possibly be so ha-'' _ The thoughts were cut off by Cece. ''Just be.. Outgoing. Get her out of that shy stage.''

_**3 HOURS LATER.**_

By the time of seven at night, a sound was heard. But not just any sound. A door bell. The Goldsworthy's were all upstairs. The two adults getting ready for their evening out and Eli playing a video game.

''Maybe.. Just maybe Adam could come over.'' He spoke to himself, pressing down on the green, red, yellow and blue buttons. Again the bell was rung. ''Um.. Mom could you get that?'' He shouted, hoping they would hear him.

''Why don't you get it, champ?'' Bullfrog appeared at his door. The dark haired boy, got up and ran downstairs. He cleared his throat before opening the door.

''Eli!'' Before he knew it, a pair of arms flung around him. Since Eli hadn't seen his aunt since he was young, he greatfully hugged back. ''Hey Rose h-'' Again his sentence was cut off.

''You're so tall.. And handsome.'' The red headed woman chuckled. ''It's so nice to see you!'' Eli just chuckled to himself, sighing in relief when his parents showed up. Behind Rose, stood a little girl. Petite size, light brown-ish hair. Big brown bubbly eyes, and the cutest nose he'd even seen. Eli smiled, looking down at which he asumed was Brooke. Brooke glanced at him, holding onto her mother's leg for dear life. He sensed the child's fear of being left. And he knew he wanted to welcome her, so bending down onto his knees he spoke directly to her,

''And you must be Brooke.'' She shook her head once, stepping completely behind Rose. Eli sighed softly, thinking of something more to say.

''Best we get going now.'' Bullfrog, chuckled lightly looking down at his son.

''Agreed. If we don't head out now, we'll never get a table at Para, Le~Pue.'' Rose said kneeling down to her daughter. ''Now you be good, for Eli. Got it?'' She whispered, looking directly into Brooke's eyes. Eli liked their bound. It seemed.. Special.

The five year old, tackled her mothing, clinging onto her, shaking her head. Brooke then, walked slowly over to the teenager, with her head down. Eli reached his arms out, picking her up carefully and slowly. Then stood on his feet.

''And here's her bag.'' Rose held out a little green backpack. Brooke reached out, snatching it with her tiny fingers.

''Thank you so much, Elijah.'' Rose smiled, as the adults walked to the convertable.

He nodded, entering the house, not noticing the tears formed in the girl's eyes. Brooke rubbed her eyes gently as she observed the area. It was normal. But not bright and sunny like her own home. But this was only for a night, and it'd have to do.

Eli coughed, setting her down. ''Anything you.. Might want to do?''

Brooke shook her head, looking up at the tall boy. To her, Eli was like a skyscaper. And being in awe of his height. She wondered if she'd ever get that tall?

''A movie? Dinner? Reading?.'' Eli offered up, raising his eyebrows. Again she shook her head, watching as he pulled out his phone. ''You can go sit on the couch.. Let me go get some.. Crackers'' He nodded, as the girl waddled off into the living room.

Eli quickly dialed Adam's number, walking into the kitchen.

''Hello?'' Adam sounded sick.. Or something like that.

''Hey Adam. Whatcha doing? Wanna come over or something?'' Eli spoke nervously.

''I can't. Im sick. Why?''

''Im babysitting and I don't exactly get what to do.''

''Well.. Suggest things. Let her choose.''

''I've tried that.'' His arm extended out into the cubboard, grabbing the Saltine Crackers.

''Did he or she choose something.?''

''No she didn't.''

''Don't know what to tell ya' then.'' Adam coughed. ''Just talk, maybe she'll figure out then.''

''Alright.'' Eli hit the end button, then walked into the living room. He watched as Brooke wandered around the new area. ''So, Brooke. Tell me about yourself. I know you're five and you're my cousin.'' Brooke jumped, looking back at him. She stared blankly, then gave up on her shyness.

''I like that park.'' She said, then returned back to what she'd been doing before.

''Really? Wanna go to the park? Maybe?..'' He sat down on the edge of the couch.

Brooke hesitantly turned to him. ''Rweally?'' She nodded a few times. Eli smiled, knowing she was already opening up to her.

_**AN HOUR LATER**_

Eli and Brooke had just arrived at the Toronto Park. He actually walked the half hour to get her here. Everything was good so far, until he noticed two men. He wasn't bothered by this, but then Brooke suddenly stopped, which caused him to, as well. ''What's wrong?'' Eli asked, concerned.

''Pick me, Ewi..'' Brooke spoke gently, extending her arms out to him. Eli picked her up, then contiued on walking. The closer they got, the more the men's details came into place. It was Fitz.. And Owen. And worst of all, they were smoking, from a pipe. '_Probably getting high off their balls._' Eli thought to himself. ''What to you want to go on? The swings? Slide?''

''Swings..'' Brooke layed her head against his shoulder. They approached the swings, slowly, Eli keeping his eyes on the two boys over there. He then set her down onto a swing, giving a gentle push. ''Wee!'' Brooke threw her hand into the air, giggling.

Footsteps and voices began to float over to them. ''Goldsworthy? Is that you, queer?'' Fitz spoke loudly.

''I'd appreciate if you two, just left me alone, at least for tonight.'' Eli begged, looking at the two.

''Oh? We didn't even get to have fun yet.'' Fitz chuckled lightly, stepping infront of his old foe. ''Besides we won't do anything to the kid.''

''I don't even see why you bother. We.. Or I didn't do anything to you.''

Owen just watched the them talk standing off to the side. ''And who are you?'' He spoke to the little girl. ''Eli's?''

Of course, Eli had over heard this, ''Owen leave her alone.'' The swing came to a stop, allowing Owen to touch her. Owen stroked her cheek, smirking slightly. ''Is she shy?''

Eli's rage got to him, before he knew it. He'd sacked Owen. Leading into a fight between the three.

_**30 MINUTES LATER**_

''Im sorry, you had to see that Brooke.'' Eli said, holding onto his cousin's hand.

Brooke only nodded as the approached house ''27'' .

As soon as they were inside Eli immediatly rushed into the kitchen, washing his face off. ''No more parks.'' He spoke to himself. Brooke was sitting at the table, eating the crackers he'd given her to munch on. ''Now Brooke.. What would you like to eat?'' He turned to her, acting like nothing had happened.

''Macorni and Cheese.'' Brooke grinned ear to ear, revealing her two front teeth gone. Personally, Eli thought that was another outstanding thing about her. Then immediatly turned to cook.

xOx

After dinner, he'd gotten her into her jammas. They were black, with skull designs all over. He was actually impressed, by the jammas. Brooke yawned, causing Eli to yawn.

''Ya' know, you don't talk much.'' Eli poked her nose. Brooke smiled slightly.

''One day, I will..'' Brooke climbed onto his bed and under the sheets. ''Tell me a story?''

Eli tapped his chin, thinking for a moment. ''Okay.. Fine.'' She giggled and clapped her hands, waiting for him to begin.

_''__Hard by a great forest dwelt a poor wood-cutter with his wife and his two children. The boy was called Hansel and the girl Gretel. He had little to bite and to break, and once, when great dearth fell on the land, he could no longer procure even daily bread.'' _

He continued on with the story of Hansel and Gretal. It wasn't long before he noticed a little sleeping Brooke.

Eli grinned, as he slowly exited the room not wanting wake her. Then he walked downstairs seeing his parents and Rose waiting.

''She's um.. Sleeping.''

''I figured.'' Rose smirked.

''Rose is staying here tonight.'' Eli jumped with excitement.

''And here's your pay.'' Cece handed him the comic he'd been eyeing.

He greatfully took it.

''Oh and Eli.. What happened to your lip?'' Bullfrog pointed.

''I uh..''

**THE END~**

**Author's note: **Sorry that I had to shorten it up. People kept bugging. Anyways, hope you enjoyed ''Maybe, but then again.. Maybe.''


End file.
